History Lessons
by Kitsune-hime92
Summary: Professor Dumbledore need a new history teacher, one free from the Ministry's influence, so why not try to ask to his old friend, Yunan? Set in OotP book, Magi AU.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magi or Harry Potter; I do not own even the cover image.

* * *

"_One of __the most ancient legends __handed down __in the magical world__, __tells about the__ mysterious appearance of monumental __structures full of every kind of riches,__ all __around __the world__. __It is said that over time, many__ wizards and __witches __in search for adventure, power and knowledge, __tried to __cross __these walls, __but __none of them __ever __came back__."_

Storybook for wizard children, like _"Tales of Beda the Bard"_, narrate the appearance of one of those structures soon after the founding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hidden in the deepest part of the Forbidden Forest.

Of course, it's only a legend.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was pacing around his office, deep in thoughts. Immediately after the end of the school term, professor Binns's ghost finally passed away, but now he was in need for another teacher in unfavorable times.

He had not been able to find a suitable teacher for the Defense against Dark Arts position in time, before the Ministry decided to interfere and appoint Dolores Umbrige as '_an act of kindnesses_'. He really didn't want another one of the Ministry staff, teaching History and poisoning the youngsters' minds.

Suddenly, he stopped his pacing. He knew of someone up for the job, the problem was being able to find him. Without second thoughts, he moved to his escritoire, took one piece of parchment and started to write a letter.

"Fawkes" he addressed the phoenix that until now was observing him intently, "I need your help to contact a dear friend of mine. You remember Yunan, right?" The bird chirped and ruffled its feathers, as if offended by the question and extended its leg, so that the old man could bind the letter. "I need you to find him and bring him this letter as soon as possible."

Then he moved to the window, opened the doors and let the bird fly away.

It was at this scene that Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher came upon, and couldn't help herself but ask "Albus, whom were you writing to?"

Dumbledore smiled and, still looking at Fawkes' fading form, replied "An old friend, and perhaps a new history teacher."

oOo

**[Three days later]**

A feminine looking man was walking through the Black Forest in Germany; it was already late afternoon so he opted to stop there for the night.

He was dressed strangely, with a white wide-open shirt covered by a short green cape, white trousers, long brown boots and a green wizard hat with a white feather at the tip. He had a travelling bag, and a long strange-looking fishing rod that he was using as a cane.

A slight gust of wind moved his long platinum blond braid, and he raised his head to the sky, brilliant green eyes searching for something that caught his attention.

Smiling gently, watched as a phoenix that he knew so well, approached him, flying in circles to find support and singing happily.

"Long time no see, Fawkes. What is the honor of your visit?" Said the man, while extending his arm to let the bird lean on his person, and started petting its head. Fawkes chirped and extended its leg to let him know of the letter. "Thank you" said the blond before opening the parchment, while the bird chose to let go of his arm for a relatively low tree branch.

"_Dear friend Yunan, I am sorry to say that I have to ask you another favor, one that doesn't involve in destroying magical objects. You see, do you remember professor Cuthbert Binns? He was finally able to return to the Rukh, but the Ministry has already infiltrated these walls and if I don't find a suitable replacement, even for one year, I fear for what fate may attend my school. Therefore, I ask if you are up for the task, I think that with all the travels you made during your long lifetime you should be able to teach. I sincerely hope in a positive answer._

_Your old friend, Albus Dumbledore__"._

The now named Yunan, finished reading the letter and smiled, before turning his attention to Fawkes, and said "Well, Fawkes, its seems that this year we are going to see each other frequently."

Then he started rummaging in his bag for some usable quill and parchment and wrote his response.

oOo

Somewhere else, Harry Potter also known as the Boy-Who-Lived was managing to drag his unconscious and heavy cousin home, keeping his wand out in case of another attack and listening to Mrs Figg's rants about incompetent thieves, all the while cursing at the misfortune that seemed follow him everywhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok…Umh hi! This is my very first story and I am a little excited, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes I surely made. It's AU for the Magi world (because I really don't know where I should put it) and in this story wizards can conquer dungeons; for HP world is set in The Order of the Phoenix.


End file.
